A white light-emitting device is configured, for example, by combining a phosphor which emits red light by excitation with blue light, a phosphor which emits green light by excitation with blue light, and a blue LED. When a phosphor which emits yellow light by excitation with blue light is used, a white light-emitting device can be configured by using fewer kinds of phosphors. As such a yellow-emitting phosphor, for example, an Eu-activated orthosilicate phosphor is known.
There is an increasing need for the yellow-emitting phosphor to improve temperature property, quantum efficiency, and luminescence emission spectrum half width.